Unforgivable Mission
by Klainer0801
Summary: Hunger Games/ Glee/ Klaine fan-fiction. Blaine, District 9, has one mission whilst in the Hunger Games: protect his sister. When they enter the arena, will Kurt, District 2, help or hinder the progress?
1. Day Of Calling

**Unforgivable Mission**

**CHAPTER 1**

**By Klainer0801**

***I do not own The Hunger Games, Glee or any of the characters* - I Wish! :)**

**So now that I've finished 'McKinley Halls', this is the next big fic I will be working on! I hope you will all really enjoy it as much as you did with 'McKinley Halls'! I have some really good ideas for this one and can't wait to get into it :D**

**This story is mainly Klaine but will contain some other ships too, including Britanna, Tike etc :)**

**This will be eventual T/M rating and contains all kinds of Fluff/Smut but also –obviously- a LOT of angst! Our beautiful boys are in for a hell of a ride!**

**So read, enjoy and review! Let me know what you think so far!**

* * *

Blinking slowly, Blaine allowed his eyes to adjust to the light, spilling in from outside. Silence filled the room around him, creeping up on Blaine as he lay in bed. The quiet wasn't unusual, after all, living in District 9, surrounded by grain fields was about isolated as you could get. Today, however, the silence didn't seem quite right…

It hit Blaine as he sprung up out of bed: Today was the reaping.

"Do you want any butter, darling? It's a special day."

"Thanks Mum."

"Chin up Delilah, you'll be fine. I promise."

Blaine heard the conversation as he ran down the rickety stairs, pulling on his tattered jacket as he went. The tense atmosphere was evident as soon as Blaine entered the room. His mother passed some toast over the wooden table, offering a sympathetic look his way.

Blaine thanked her and proceeded to sit on the chair next to Delilah's, placing a comforting arm around her shoulders.

Everything always seemed darker and denser on the day of Reaping. Outside, the sun was repeatedly being stolen away by huge dark rain clouds which always hurt him the most. Blaine's toast sat on his plate, looking particularly unappetising. His stomach turned as he saw the rich butter beginning to slide and melt into the homemade bread.

Glancing up, he saw his mother's worried expression as she wrung her hands. He smiled as truly as he could manage and took a bite of his toast reluctantly. Blaine's mother returned the smiled but turned around swiftly, pretending to busy herself as her eyes welled up with tears.

The teenage boy closed his eyes as he felt the familiar feeling of his heart splitting in two. This happened ever year, after the Reaping was over of course, they all went back to the house happily, thankful they had been spared.

Blaine and his sisters name had only ever been in the draw once every year since they were 12, Delilah's only twice and Blaine, a total of 6 times. They had always managed without tesserae, although not easily. Their father, being the District Deliverer, was hardly ever home and so he was provided food by the other districts when he gave them goods.

Of course, because of this, the odds were in Blaine + Delilah's favor. It's never very likely that they will get chosen but there is always that small chance… and everyone knows; that chance could lead to your certain death. Nobody in District 9 had gotten past the bloodbath in over 40 years.

"How are you feeling today, sweetie?" Blaine asked quietly, giving Delilah's shoulder a small squeeze.

His sister looked up at him through her long eyelashes and offered a small sad smile, "I'm fine… as good as you can feel on the day of Reaping I guess." She paused shortly before adding, "What about you?"

Blaine laughed slightly, trying to ease the tension, "Same here. You've got nothing to worry about." And placing a chaste kiss to the top of her head he added, "Now, eat that toast up before it goes cold."

* * *

Squeezing both his mothers and his sister hands as they walked along, Blaine stared ahead at the queue they were about to join. This was the start.

They joined the end of the queue hurriedly, their mother giving them on last embrace before she left.

"I hate this. I hate all of it. I can't-"

"Delilah," Blaine interrupted, "I know… no of us like it. Just – Just try to stay calm ok? We'll be fine."

Blaine noticed the strange looks they were getting as Delilah's voice gre louder and louder; even some of the peace-keepers heads were starting to turn in their direction. Blaine placed an arm around his sister, bringing her closer and paying with her long, light brunette hair.

"You don't know that…" Delilah declared, her scowl never leaving her face, "Even so, two people from our district will be sent to their deaths today!"

Blaine squeezed his sister's shoulder and sent her a serious warning look but she continued, getting louder every second, "What would you do if it was Rose from next door or… or little Jimmy from school?!"

"Delilah!" Blaine exclaimed loudly, spinning her around and kneeling so they were face to face. He then spoke in a quieter comforting tone, "You have to stop. This is the same every year darling, It's only because I care about you so much. As I said, nobody likes this… but we have to accept it."

Someone clearing their throat brought Blaine's attention back to reality. He looked over to see the peace-keeper at their desk raising an eyebrow, clicking the pin (used to prick their fingers) menacingly in her hand.

Both Blaine and Delilah stood straight and walked slowly over, taking their turns in registering. Blaine had to hold back his protective urges to hit the peace-keeper in the face as she gave a disapproving look when Delilah jumped after the pin entered her finger.

"Can you see Mum?" Delilah asked, sucking the small cut on her fingertip and standing on her tip-toes to see over the crowd.

Blaine scanned the vast amount of people gathered around the outside of the area, "No, but keep looking."

Blaine helped his sister find her place before the screen before he found his own. They were all arranged in age and gender so he felt slightly odd standing next to his ex-boyfriend from when he was young and carefree.

He missed those days when he could sit with his father, mother and baby sister by the fields and the words 'Hunger Games' were never even mentioned. They could play and be free without having to live each year like it was their last.

It shocked Blaine to fin he hadn't even listened to the whole of the introduction speech and video by Candice, District 9's tributes escort. It's not as if they need to watch it every year, nobody is going to forget why we have the Hunger Games.

Just then, Candice dressed in gigantic bright blue trousers which matched his hair and a spiky purple top, accessorized with outrageous gold jewellery and heels, trotted over to the front of the raised platform.

"And now… we shall announce the female tribute from district 9 for the 57th annual Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favor!" said Candice, with way too much enthusiasm and excitement in his voice.

Blaine felt the atmosphere drop to a new low as the overdressed male placed his hand into the dome full of slips of paper. Crouching to see through the crowd, Blaine spotted his sister, checking she was ok and noticed she was exchanging smiles with their mother. A similar smile grew on Blaine's own face as he watched. That was until he heard the name that was called.

"Delilah Anderson!"

He heard his mother's desperate cry and he saw Delilah's face crumble before his very eyes. Blaine prayed for someone to volunteer but nobody said a word. He tried to speak out but could form no words. Delilah got closer and closer to Candice, every pair of eyes watching her as she went. Blaine willed his legs to move but nothing happened, his mind was wiped blank as his own silent screams filled his head. Then everything stopped.

Opening his eyes, Blaine met his mothers, which were filled with pure pain and horror. He noticed everyone around was staring at him, burning their gazes onto him, all with the same awkward disbelieving looks.

"Come on! Up on stage… where are you? Blaine Anderson?"

All the feeling rushed back through Blaine's body at once and reality punched him square in the face. His feet, although reluctant to move earlier, automatically sent him on his way towards Candice and Delilah.

Blaine's sisters and mothers screams hit him at once, cutting through him like a knife. He saw Delilah running full seed towards him, her cries of pain and desperation piercing his ear drums as tears began to stream down both of their faces. As soon as she was in Blaine's arms, he held her tight, making a silent vow to himself; a simple promise.

"Now, that is a surprising coincidence! What a twist this is! My my… Brother and sister as District 9's tributes!" Candice's voice rang around the area, but no-one was listening anymore.

Blaine lifted his head and turned around to see his mother collapsed on the floor wailing n agony, deep heart wrenching cries from the depths of her chest. The other parents around her looked as if her pain was physically hurting them too.

Blaine made to run towards her but at that moment, he heard a familiar voice pushing its way through the crowd.

Panting and screaming, Blaine and Delilah's father hit the floor beside their mother, holding her close and kssing her forehead with comforting words. After a few moments his gaze met with his children's' and Blaine saw the life die in his eyes as he realised after today he would never see one of them, maybe even both alive again.

Their father looked up to Candice with a look that could kill and balled his fists up tightly. He took a deep shaky breath before storming over, pushing through onlookers like they were non-existent.

"These are my children! _Both _my children! You can't do this! THIS is –" his words got cut off suddenly by two peace-keepers restraining him… but other voices joined his protest. Soon, many of the crowd, even some of the children had started to shout abuse at Candice and the peace-keepers.

Blaine's breath got caught in hi throat as he and his sister were lifted off their feet and carried towards the doors at the back of the platform. Blaine writhed but couldn't get free, no matter how hard he tried. He could do nothing but shout, so he was damn well going to use it to the best of his ability.

"Mum, Dad, District 9?! Never give up and never forget! I love you all so much and I promise you… The Capitol will not get away with this! I say fuck the Capitol! Even if it's the last thing I do, I will make sure Delilah wins this!"


	2. The Avox Girl

**CHAPTER 2**

**By Klainer0801**

***I do not own The Hunger Games, Glee or any of the characters* - I Wish! :)**

**What do you all think of the first chapter? :D I'm really happy with the response! Hopefully people will enjoy this as much as they enjoy my others; it's a big risk for me doing a crossover fic :P **

**Read, enjoy and review! Let me know what you think so far!**

* * *

_Blaine's breath got caught in his throat as he and his sister were lifted off their feet and carried towards the doors at the back of the platform. Blaine writhed but couldn't get free, no matter how hard he tried. He could do nothing but shout, so he was damn well going to use it to the best of his ability._

"_Mum, Dad, District 9?! Never give up and never forget! I love you all so much and I promise you… The Capitol will not get away with this! I say fuck the Capitol! Even if it's the last thing I do, I will make sure Delilah wins this!"_

This wasn't how it was supposed to go.

This was never meant to happen.

They were supposed to be at home now, celebrating in relief that they had lasted another year.

Blaine span around, halfway through his pacing and faced the door on the other side of the room. He could still hear the riots outside and knew full well that there were two peacekeepers guarding his door.

Without thinking, Blaine ran full speed at the door, throwing his fist into the cold hard metal. Pain shot up through his fingers and into his arm like electric sparks. He cursed loudly and shook his arm out in rage, at the same time admiring the dent he had made in the grey metal.

"I know you're out there and I know you can hear me! I don't care how big the rebellion is out there; let me see my sister!" Blaine screamed, cradling his fist, sure some of the bones were broken severely.

The boy stumbled back in surprise as the door started to open, allowing some light and warmth into the otherwise cold and damp cell-like room. Not for one moment had Blaine expected anyone to actually listen to him.

"Blaine Anderson, everything is under control. I'm afraid you can't say goodbye to your family or friends but… at least this will show them how silly it is of them to think they can rebel against the capitol. Follow me."

Grinding his teeth, Blaine kept back the anger he was about the lash out on the peacekeeper, knowing it would only make things worse, and instead tried a different approach, "I'm sorry but why can't I see my mother and father?"

The peacekeeper merely smiled and gestured for Blaine to follow him. Once they were out into the open, the tribute saw exactly why he wasn't allowed: the whole of his village was surrounded by an electric field, glowing blue and sparking at random intervals. There wasn't any destruction; in fact, if you were not there to witness the day's events, you wouldn't have known there had been a riot at all.

The peacekeeper didn't even have to look at Blaine to know what he wanted to ask. He turned his back and continued to walk away from the village, expecting the boy to follow, "Don't worry, all problems have been solved and order is restored. Your parents were not hurt, just put back in their place. If they continue to do their job and be good citizens for the capitol then they should be fine. If not… well their fate could be similar to yours."

Before Blaine could come back with a reply, he felt his jacket being hoisted up from the back as he was pushed into a hover craft that was waiting with his sister in the back seat. Blaine couldn't care less for anything else right now, he span around as quickly as he could and took Delilah into his arms. He felt the floor vibrate before flying away from beneath them and clung even tighter to the girl.

Feeling warm tears sliding down his neck, Blaine sighed heavily and kissed his sisters head, "You'll be ok. I promise. We're gonna make sure you win this ok?"

Delilah lifted her head and quickly pushed her hair away from her face, "But Blaine what about you? We stand no chance anyway! We're District 9 for heaven's sake! Everybody knows were the most unsuccessful, I say we won't even get past the bloodbath."

Silence stalked the air for a few moments, drowning the siblings in their own fears, before Blaine picked up the courage to speak once more. He took a deep breath, looking his sister in the eyes, "Delilah, you need to promise me something. From now on, you _will_ think positively and you _will _win this. Forget about everyone else, forget about past games ok? We have plenty of time to plan; we'll figure this out ok. Promise me you will try to win?"

Delilah mouthed at the air, trying to find the right words. However, there was nothing else for it; she knew it was no good trying to go against Blaine now. Letting out a shaky breath, she whispered, "I'll try… I promise."

* * *

Wrinkling his nose at the clothes lying neatly across his bed, Blaine shook his head, sending water flying from his curls. It was a strange feeling being so clean, even everything around him seemed far too pristine and perfect to be real. He glanced up to the scenery moving past his train window at over 200mph, taking in the blurring colours. Smiling broadly, he noticed how much the view related to his thoughts right now. Everything was one great blur.

Blaine bent down to pick up the tailored blue shirt and black trousers, replacing them with his bathrobe. After he was changed, he walked over to the mirror in his new room, staring at his reflection. The man looking back was not himself, not the Blaine he knew. This Blaine had an expression of pure determination and frustration, clean and fitting clothes and no shining light in his eyes.

Blaine tore himself away, popping open a few top buttons and rolling up the sleeves on his shirt. He tugged at the bandage covering his right hand. It was applied as soon as he stepped foot on the train, but he hated it: it made him seem even less like himself.

Pushing his door open slowly, he scanned the long carpeted corridor with his eyes. The light streaming in from outside, reflected off the shiny silver walls, blinding Blaine as he stepped towards Delilah's room.

As he reached the room however, the door opened quickly and there stood Blaine's sister, dressed in a pretty pastel green dress with a shawl and flat pumps. She jumped in fright as she saw her brother but burst into giggles as she recognised who it was.

Blaine smiled wide and said through his own laughter, "Sorry – I didn't mean to scare you." He placed his arm around her shoulders and lead her towards the trains main compartment, "You look beautiful by the way."

"I look ridiculous. I feel like a fairy or something." Delilah replied, turning her head slowly towards her brother before smirking and tickling his ribs, "I'm just using my fairy magic Blaine! If you don't hold still, it won't work!"

Blaine shoved Delilah away playfully, massaging his sides as he joined in with her laughter. Before they entered the main room however, Blaine reminded Delilah that they want to appeal to their mentor's good side so they can get plenty of sponsors. That meant no being moody, no answering back or arguing even if you know they are wrong and defiantly no bad words against the Capitol.

* * *

Candice squealed in delight as an array of different breakfast foods were beginning to fill up the table in front of them. He looked across at the Tributes mentor with a look of excitement as a whole tray of bacon and eggs was placed in front of him by the young waitress.

"Avox girl, go wake Blaine and Delilah. Tell them breakfast is ready." Candice orders the waitress without glancing up or making eye contact. He picked up his plate and reached over the table for a pancake.

"Candice, I believe she has a name." the mentor says calmly.

The escort slowly replaces his plate, glaring across the table. He smiles before swiftly turning to face the ginger Avox, "Emma. Go get the tributes. Then clean their rooms until we need you again."

"Why do you feel that – Oh! Emma, there is no need for you to carry out that order; the tributes are here! Go take a break, dear." The mentor started, limping over slowly to greet Blaine and his sister, "I'm Burt Hummel. It's great to meet you. I'll have to apologise for the limp, my leg just hasn't been right lately!"

"Oh it's a pleasure!" Blaine replied before nudging his sister forward discreetly.

"Hello ." Delilah rushed through a shaky breath.

Burt chuckled and beckoned them over to sit at the table, "Calm down my dears, call me Burt."

Candice leant forward, assuming control of the conversation, "Eat up guys and girls, you're gonna need it! It's much better food than you'll ever have had at home too."

Ignoring the statement, Blaine turned to the grey haired man next to him, "Not to be rude Burt, but when do we start discussing tactics and advice… We just want as much time to prepare as possible?"

"Well, now, if you'd like?"


End file.
